


Tough Times

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, It's really short, M/M, it's 11:30 and I get up in like 6 hours, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Bo takes Philip to visit Lukas.





	

Walking to the car was one of the most terrifying experiences of Philips life. Yes, Bo apologized and Bo offered to take Philip to visit Lukas, but Bo has a long track record of hating Philip, so naturally he was terrified. He hugged Gabe goodbye and waved to Helen before making his way to the car. Bo was holding the door open, his normal straight lined lips pressed tightly together. 

Philip climbed into the car, buckling up, and taking a deep breath. He pulled out his phone, unlocking it and tapping Lukas' chat.

To: Lukas   
I know you're in the hospital   
But I need you 

To: Lukas   
That's really selfish of me 

To: Lukas   
I'm sorry 

To: Lukas   
You just calm me 

To: Lukas   
Your dad just picked me up and I'm terrified 

The slamming of the drivers side door closing pulled Philips eyes away from his phone and in front of him, looking at the back of Bo's seat. Bo started the car, backing out of the driveway and onto the road. The radio was off so the only noise was the crunching of rocks underneath tires and the thumping sound of a car running over bumps or into small holes on the road. 

Philip kept his eyes on his phone as long as he could, typing and deleting messages to seem occupied. Maybe if he kept his eyes down and acted focused on something else Bo wouldn't try to talk to him.

That didn't work.

"So, how long have you and Lukas been friends?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road, his back straight and his face stone cold.

"Um.. he talked to me the second week I was here and then we just became friends. I filmed stuff for his channel." Philip explained. "He said it would help him get more sponsors."

Bo nodded. "He's right.. those videos you've taken aren't half bad.. they could be better though."

Suddenly Philip understood why Lukas was so terrified of his dad and always tried to follow the rules. (Or seem like it.) "Yeah, I just don't have the money for it."

"Don't you have foster parents? A mom? Dad?"

"My mom's.." Philip took a deep breath. "My mom's in rehab. I don't know my dad. Helen and Gabe aren't getting paid to buy me presents, they're paid to buy me food and clothing and other stuff I'd need."

"So they signed up to get paid?"

Philip tensed. He knew it wasn't true but god he always worried it was. "No, they signed up to have a foster kid who they happened to get financial support from." 

Bo nodded, tapping on the steering wheel. "Look, I know you're Lukas' friend and all, but he doesn't need you ruining what he's got going for him. He doesn't need a kid who's into drugs and getting drunk. He doesn't need a kid who's bad news." He turned onto another road. "I'm only bringing you here because the doctor says familiar voices help and whether or not I like you Lukas does. So don't think I'm okay with you and him being friends." 

Philip took another deep breath, nodding. "Yes, sir."


End file.
